


Якорь

by Mystery_fire



Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rubinrot
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Они прошли слишком долгий путь, чтобы время их разлучило.Таймлайн — после окончания "Изумрудной книги" в каноне Таймлесс, постХог в каноне ГП.Вороном в каноне Таймлесс называют человека, обладающего магией, которая дает способность видеть призраков.В каноне Таймлесс каждому путешественнику во времени соответствует драгоценный камень. Рубин в каноне Таймлесс представляется как нечто особенное в старых письменах и пророчествах графа Сен-Жермена.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Shepherd/Gideon de Villiers, Harry Potter/Gwendolyn Shepherd
Kudos: 5





	Якорь

— Почему именно сейчас? 

Гарри снимает очки и устало трет переносицу. 

Гвен малодушно хочет прыгнуть обратно, но вместо этого лишь тяжело вздыхает. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. 

— Любовь всей жизни в очередной раз в опасности? — он усмехается и приподнимает брови. — Извини, прошлого раза мне хватило. Лимит героизма исчерпан. 

— Гарри... — начинает она и осекается. 

Ну вот что сказать, чтобы он передумал? Существуют ли вообще такие слова? 

— По крайней мере, осознаешь последствия, — хмыкает он и ерошит волосы до боли знакомым жестом. 

На мгновение Гвен ныряет в воспоминания, но быстро берет себя в руки. 

— Мой мир рушится по кусочкам и, кроме тебя, мне больше не к кому идти. 

Гарри вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула. 

— У меня дел по горло, прости. 

Гвен склоняет голову набок и смотрит на него. 

_— Ну а что ты хотела? Ты же бросила его, разбив сердце._

Разумеется, как без Сириуса — всегда рядом на страже крестника. 

— Я никогда тебе не нравилась, — пожимает она плечами. 

— Ты знаешь, что это не так, — возражает Гарри и тут же отмахивается: — Хотя какая разница. 

— Я не с тобой говорила, — осторожно начинает Гвен. — Мы не одни. 

— Кто на этот раз? 

Гвен задерживает дыхание, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и выдыхает едва слышно: 

— Сириус. Всегда был Сириус. 

Она знает, что бьет по больному, но честность на грани фола — ее единственный вариант вернуть доверие Гарри. Попытаться вернуть доверие. 

— А почему я должен поверить? — холодно откликается он. 

_— Мне тоже любопытно услышать ответ._

Сириус как всегда усмехается и, естественно, раздражает этим. 

— Потому что у меня нет других вариантов, — говорит она и прислоняется к стене. — Я готова положить все карты на стол. 

_— Самонадеянно и лишено смысла._

— Если думала польстить, то расчет не оправдался, — цедит он.

Гвен чувствует головокружение и расплывающиеся очертания Гарри. Время ее перемещения стремительно иссякает. Она пытается сосредоточиться, чтобы ее не утянуло назад, но выходит с трудом. 

— Я хватаюсь за соломинку, — горько вздыхает она. 

— А я — за реальность. 

«В которой тебе нет места», — повисает в воздухе.

Гвен хочет возразить, но она почти чувствует, как ее стирает. Гарри не хочет — не готов? — ее видеть. Время закручивается в воронке и выкидывает ее из этой хронологии. Гвен опирается о стену, пытается еще что-то сказать, но не успевает и рта раскрыть, как оказывается в саду родительского коттеджа. 

Черт, у нее может и не быть еще одного шанса. Черт! 

Она должна попытаться снова, должна, хоть и понимает, что Гарри вряд ли передумает. Но пока это не твердое «нет», она будет пытаться. У нее нет другого выхода. Она уже всех потеряла, если отвернется еще и Гарри — она будет обречена провести вечность в одиночестве.

***

Она еле успевает отскочить от зеленого луча, несущегося прямо в лоб.

— Откуда ты вообще взялась? — кричит темноволосый мужчина. 

Он толкает ее в сторону, бросает непонятные слова, одновременно вскидывая деревянную палку, и исчезает из поля зрения на пару секунд. 

Гвен озирается по сторонам и качает головой. Она, конечно, ударилась затылком при последнем перемещении, но не настолько же. 

— Где я? — спрашивает она, когда мужчина появляется. 

— Куда актуальнее вопрос: откуда? 

Гвен пожимает плечами. 

— Скоро исчезну, как будто и не было. 

— Ну уж нет, ты чуть не сорвала мне операцию, к которой мы готовились пару месяцев. 

— Извини? 

Он хмурится и взмахивает своей палочкой. 

— Кто ты и что тебе нужно?

— Кажется, ошиблась временем, — хмыкает она, ощущая, как мир вокруг нее расплывается. — Мне нужен две тысячи пятый. 

— Бракованный хроноворот? — с подозрением спрашивает тот. — Доложи. 

— Чего? — Гвен кривится от ноющей боли в висках. — Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. 

— Еще скажи, что об Аврорате и Азкабане не слышала, — его голос наливается свинцом, и Гвен вздрагивает.

Кажется, он пытается ее напугать. Зачем? 

— Причудливый параллельный мир, — хмыкает она, пошатываясь от головокружения. — Гидеону бы понравился. 

— Кому? — доносится как сквозь вату. 

— Моему парню, — на автомате отвечает Гвен, прежде чем прыгнуть обратно. 

Похоже, она еще очень многого не знает о путешествиях во времени. Как будто ей рассказывали что-то сверх необходимого! Миссия, хронограф, элапсация — три кита, а для остального есть Гидеон. И куда он только запропостился? Сколько еще раз ей нужно прыгнуть, чтобы найти зацепку?

***

— Джеймс! — зовет, едва выпрыгивая из пространства.

— Гарри, — слышится рядом спокойный ответ. 

И почему ее к нему будто притягивает? В разных местах в разное время. Сейчас это какая-то глухая деревня с виднеющимся неподалеку дремучим лесом. 

— Это какой-то тест, затеянный ложей? — напрямик спрашивает она. — В чем смысл? 

— Я официальное лицо, а не мелкий интриган под капюшоном, — откликается он немного обиженно. 

— Одно другому не мешает. 

Гарри приподнимает брови и фыркает. 

— Здесь только я, ты и беглый оборотень, так что... — он разводит руками, а в следующий момент подбирается и вцепляется в свою — уже привычную для Гвен — палку. — Не мешай, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя сожрали или обратили. 

— Хам, — цедит она, но умолкает. 

Гвен чудится, что и она слышит хруст веток неподалеку. 

— Остолбеней! — кричит он, когда волк бросается на них. 

Красный луч ударяет оборотня в грудь, и он валится на снег. Из груди вырываются хрипы, но он не двигается, словно... 

— И правда остолбенел? — заканчивает она мысль вслух. 

Гарри смотрит в ответ, как на умалишенную, и кивает. 

— Заклинание для того и предназначено, — пожимает плечами он. — Или ты думала, что я шут гороховый, который прыгает по полю с палкой наперевес и пугает ворон? 

Гвен не знает, что ответить, потому что она вообще особо не думала. Поиски Гидеона затягиваются, и это ее беспокоит куда больше, чем хотелось бы. Да еще и этот Гарри, который попадается каждый второй прыжок. Для обычного совпадения — слишком часто, для закономерности — нелогично. 

— А если ты кровный родственник Гидеона?

— Я бы знал. 

— Он может быть твоим потомком, — с сомнением тянет она, — хотя нет, мы же примерно в одной хронологии. 

— Даже для волшебного мира звучит ненормально, — усмехается он. — Так кто тебе нужен: Джеймс или Гидеон?

— Надеялась, что Джеймс поможет, — улыбается она. — Он друг из прошлого. 

— Если правильно понимаю, в твоей реальности понятие времени относительно. 

— Вполне обычное, — под веками расплываются серые круги, и она чувствует, как сосет под ложечкой. — Для большей части людей. 

Ей нужен отдых. Бессистемные перемещения приведут лишь к истощению. Она заработает разве что неприятности на задницу и воспаление легких. Пожалуй, ей стоит поспать, а уже потом пробовать снова поговорить с Джеймсом. 

«А Гарри — красивое имя», — думает она, прежде чем окончательно уснуть.

***

— Какого?..

Гарри появляется прямо перед Гвен, и, на этот раз, наступает ее очередь удивляться. 

— Вот это поворот. 

— Чертовы хроновороты, — шипит он. — Прибью Малфоя, если завтра же все не починит, — Гарри переводит взгляд на нее и приподнимает брови. — По крайней мере, наши реальности на одной временной линии. 

— Но ты не путешественник во времени. 

— Как сказать, — хмыкает Гарри и покачивает в руке медальон на цепочке. — Пока точно нет. 

— Теперь тебе нужна помощь? 

— Как отсюда выбраться? — оживляется он. 

Его взгляд вспыхивает предвкушением и азартом, и Гвен на мгновение теряется в нем, любуясь. 

— Назови дату и возьми меня за руки. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать. 

— Как это работает?

Гарри прищуривается и окидывает ее подозрительным взглядом. 

— В моей семье по женской линии передается ген путешественника во времени. Обычно перемещение возможно с помощью хронографа, но у меня проявилась способность переносится и без него, — она запинается, подбирает слова. К тому же Гарри незачем знать подробности. — Это сложно, и я все еще работаю над концентрацией. 

— Поэтому так быстро возвращаешься обратно? — Гвен кивает. — Уверена, что выйдет меня перенести?

— Попробуем, — пожимает она плечами. — Если застрянем в межвременье, то вместе. 

— Хоть какая-то радость, — Гарри усмехается. — А как оно, кстати, выглядит?

— Никогда не рассматривала, если честно. 

— Я уже знаю, как скоротать время. 

— Ты поразительно спокоен. Настолько, что настораживает, — он выгибает бровь. — Хочешь меня убить? 

— Тогда я не вернусь в свое время к своим оборотням, — он картинно округляет глаза и хватается за сердце. — Как можно!

Гвен прыскает и расслабляется. 

Гарри еще и милый.

***

— А ты зачастила, — задумчиво тянет Джеймс, рассматривая ее со всех сторон.

— Не хватает тебя в школе, — рассеянно усмехается она. — А медный бюст не разговаривает, увы. 

— Монумент, да? 

Джеймс разве что не раздувается от гордости, и Гвен улыбается. Такой простой и искренний, хоть и немного слащавый. 

— И школа твоего имени, — в который раз повторяет она. — Но ты не должен знать — будущее может измениться. 

— Ты спасла меня от чумы. Едва ли что-то может это превзойти. 

Гвен хмыкает. 

— Должна же я была как-то осчастливить привидение, вдохновенно рассказывающее о балах. 

— Наверняка тебе нравилось, — Джеймс подмигивает и кокетливо закусывает губу. 

— Искуситель, — она толкает его в плечо и смеется. — Ты всегда меня веселил. 

— А сейчас прошу сказать правду, — неожиданно серьезно спрашивает. 

— Стоит только расслабиться — мгновенно бьешь в цель, — Гвен кривит губы в ухмылке. — Жизнь идет тебе на пользу.

Джеймс вздергивает бровь и выжидающе смотрит на нее. 

Гвен пожимает плечами. 

С ним просто и понятно. Гвен не нужно подбирать слова или притворяться, совсем необязательно объясняться. Джеймс — просто друг, который выслушает и не осудит, пусть формально и старше ее на несколько сотен лет. Но кого интересуют такие мелочи? 

— Не могу найти Гидеона во временной линии, — внезапно для себя признается она. — Может, плохо стараюсь или чего-то еще не знаю. Зато через раз сталкиваюсь с другим парнем. Вот где логика? 

— Может, стоит пойти дальше? — почти шепчет Джеймс.

Гвен поджимает губы и, чуть помедлив, передергивает плечами. 

— Глупости, он из другой реальности. 

— А я ничего и не говорил о парне. 

Джеймс прищуривается и даже не пытается скрыть ехидство. 

— Найду тебе самый безобразный веер и заставлю выйти с ним в свет, — фыркает она. 

— Садистка! — притворно восклицает он и поднимает руки вверх. 

Иногда Гвен хочется придушить его за ненавязчивую правду. 

Умение видеть мертвых не всегда кажется ей проклятием.

***

Гвен четко помнит, где засыпает, и совершенно не понимает, как оказалась в синем свечении. Она не знает этого места и уж тем более не может перемещаться во сне. Даже у путешествий во времени есть свои ограничения. Во сне они не работают, поэтому она уверена, что темноволосый мужчина с бокалом вина — плод ее воспаленного подсознания.

— Гарри ты нужна куда больше, чем мне, — сдержанно говорит он. 

— Я не видела тебя рядом с ним. 

Гвен не задает вопросов — и так понятно, о ком он говорит. 

— Я наблюдал. 

— И почему не показывался? 

— Гарри лучше не знать, что я поблизости, — объясняет он. — Живым комфортнее с живыми. 

— Но ты для него важен, иначе ты бы не проявился сейчас. 

Он кивает и улыбается. 

— Ты должна знать, что и у него есть старые раны. Не только утраченная любовь делает нас уязвимыми. 

Гвен качает головой. Она не собирается обсуждать свою боль с незнакомцем. 

— Откуда тебе знать, что у него в голове?

— Гарри так и не простил себе мою гибель. До сих пор считает, что только я — его крестный, лучший друг отца — связываю его с родителями.

— Зачем ты говоришь мне об этом? 

— Гидеон мертв, иначе ты давно бы его нашла, — вздыхает он. — Но ты еще дышишь, — молчит пару секунд и добавляет: — Как и Гарри. 

Гвен замирает с открытым ртом. Она может возразить, поспорить, разрыдаться, в конце концов, но лишь моргает и ничего не говорит. В глубине души она знает, что крестный Гарри прав. 

— Надежда умирает последней, — все же неуверенно тянет она. 

— Надежда нужна тем, у кого нет другого якоря. У тебя он есть, ты просто отрицаешь. 

Гвен вздрагивает и просыпается в холодном поту. Резко садится на постели и хватает ртом воздух. 

Ну и как это понимать? Отчаяние или желание быть нужной? 

Гвен не находит ответа, по крайней мере, такого, который ее бы устроил и не отдавал предательством по отношению к Гидеону. 

А может, она выдает желаемое за действительное? Пытается оправдать себя за мысли о другом мужчине? 

Она решает пока не прыгать по времени и попытаться быть обычной.

***

— Тебе идет борода, — краем губ улыбается она, наблюдая, как он разбирает документы.

— Нет времени бриться, — пожимает он плечами. 

— Заматерел. 

Гарри поднимает на нее взгляд. 

— Ты нисколько не изменилась. 

— Издержки путешествий во времени: могу прыгать как в прошлое, так и в будущее из любой даты. 

Он только хмыкает и возвращается к документам. 

— Удобно, — ворчит себе под нос. — У меня такой роскоши нет, так что не обессудь. 

— У тебя есть хроноворот. 

— Они немного не так работают. Есть правила и запреты.

Он не смотрит на нее, словно совсем не рад. Но ведь это не так? 

— Мне уйти? 

— Есть причины остаться? 

— Тебе виднее. 

— Зачем ты здесь? 

_— Не вздумай сказать про меня._

Сириус появляется за спиной Гарри внезапно, и Гвен вздрагивает. 

— Холодно, — отвечает она на вопросительный взгляд Гарри и обнимает себя за плечи. 

Тот закрывает окно взмахом руки и снова отворачивается. 

— Ты стал сильнее. 

— Ты не ответила на вопрос. 

Гвен тяжело вздыхает. Такого Гарри она не знает. Холодный, собранный, колючий. К нему снова нужно пробиваться. Немудрено — он ее, наверное, лет десять не видел. Они заранее не в равных условиях — годы в обмен на недели. 

— Я не буду извиняться за свою сущность. 

Гарри поднимает голову и скользит по ней удивленным взглядом. 

— А я просил? 

Ее передергивает. 

Ну уж нет! 

Неважно, сколько прошло, тем более что для нее не существует временных парадоксов. Не просто так она столько времени убила на тренировки. 

Гвен глубоко вдыхает, в несколько шагов оказывается перед ним. Она не отрывает от него глаз несколько секунд, изучает выражение лица, а потом резко перегибается через стол, хватает за отвороты мантии и прижимается губами к его губам. От неожиданности он приоткрывает их, чтобы что-то сказать или оттолкнуть, но Гвен пользуется мгновенным замешательством и целует сильнее, напористее. 

Ей нечего терять. 

Теперь уже нечего. 

Она ничего не должна Гидеону. 

Давно уже нет. 

И она не будет цепляться за прошлое. 

Сколько можно?

***

— Сколько можно?

Гвен устало прислоняется к стене и зажмуривается. 

_— Пока он не простит._

— Сириус, — одними губами шепчет она. — Хватит. 

_— Джеймс тебе скажет тоже самое._

— Спелись, — фыркает Гвен, закатывая глаза. 

— Раздражает, правда? 

Она не слышит, как Гарри подходит со спины, и ежится. 

— Не подкрадывайся, — передергивает плечами. — Немного пугает, знаешь ли. 

— Мне вот тоже не нравится, что ты _буквально_ выпрыгиваешь из воздуха, но что поделать. 

Гвен усмехается. 

— От меня это не зависит. 

— Вот и у меня привычка. 

_— Как дети, — фыркает Сириус._

_— Не мешай, — шикает Джеймс._

Вот уж его призрак она точно не ожидала здесь увидеть. Совсем недавно общалась с ним живым. Наверное, это похоже на раздвоение личности, но Гвен уже привыкла.

— А ты здесь откуда? — вскидывается она. 

— Кто? — уточняет Гарри. 

— Джеймс. 

Гарри приподнимает брови. 

— Твой друг здесь? 

— Призраки вездесущи, — туманно говорит Гвен. 

— И сколько их может быть? 

Она пожимает плечами. 

— По-разному. 

— А кого ты еще видишь?

_— Не говори обо мне! — требует Сириус._

_— Пойдем отсюда, — Джеймс берет его под руку и тащит за собой. — Оставим их наедине._

_— Но..._

_— Живо!_

Гвен благодарно ему улыбается и переводит взгляд на Гарри. 

— Уже никого. 

— Ушли? 

— Джеймс бывает весьма убедительным. 

— Стоит ревновать? 

— А хочешь? 

Они синхронно ухмыляются. 

— Можно не соблюдать приличия? 

— Только если мне понравится. 

— Постараюсь не разочаровать. 

— Тогда придется не сдерживать эмоций. 

— О, ты сама попросила. 

Гвен вздергивает бровь и обводит языком губы. 

— Практически потребовала. 

Гарри дергает ее на себя и целует в шею. 

— Надеюсь, у нас достаточно времени. 

— Кто знает, — она жмурится от удовольствия. — Скоро выясним. 

Гвен хочет верить, что ей удастся задержаться подольше и что рано или поздно она научится управлять перемещениями, чтобы не прыгать в самый неподходящий момент. Тогда никому не придется страдать — ни ей, ни Гарри. Они уже прошли слишком долгий путь, чтобы время их разлучило. Она и так потеряла Гидеона — за Гарри она будет бороться до последнего.

***

_— Не ожидала меня увидеть?_

Гидеон выглядит таким же, каким она его запомнила. 

— Не при подобных обстоятельствах.

_— Быстро утешилась._

— Предпочел бы, чтобы я скиталась по временным линиям и сходила с ума? 

_— Ты же Ворон. Мы могли быть вместе._

— Живые должны быть с живыми, — повторяет она слова, некогда сказанные ей Сириусом. 

— В своей хронологии. 

— Могу себе позволить, — усмехается она. — Я ведь еще и Рубин.

_— Он тебя не простит._

Гвен открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же ощущает толчок под ребрами и принудительное перемещение. Время забирает ее, скручивает внутренности и выкидывает на пару сотен лет назад. 

— ...вот в чем вопрос?

Шекспир довольно — и немного безумно — улыбается и записывает придуманную только что фразу, которая станет легендарной и войдет в историю, а Гвен... Гвен кусает губы и обессиленно садится прямо на мостовую. Она знает, что это значит. Ей очень долго придется искать нужную точку, чтобы вернуться, а Гарри... Гарри наверняка решит, что она его бросила. 

Как так выходит, что именно Гидеон лишает ее возможности быть счастливой? 

Гидеон, который клялся в любви. 

Гидеон, который прикрывал спину. 

Гидеон, который и впрямь умер, но пожелал ей сгинуть в небытие, лишь бы она не была с другим. 

Гвен придется с этим смириться и как-то выпутываться. Гарри не заслуживает боли, которую ему причинит ее исчезновение, пусть и непреднамеренное. Все, что сейчас может Гвен, — постараться вернуться как можно быстрее. 

Она справится. 

Обязана справиться. 

Время не только линейно, но и циклично. Любой блок можно сломать. Главное не отчаиваться и тренироваться. У нее уже получилось раньше — и сейчас выйдет. 

А как по-другому? 

Она же Рубин, черт возьми! Последний путешественник во времени, который умеет элапсировать без хронографа. Монтроуз и де Виллер не сдаются! 

— Я вернусь, — выдыхает в пустоту. — Я обязательно вернусь.


End file.
